Today
by rika08
Summary: It's the most important day in Ronnie Miller's life...her wedding day. But there's one person who won't be there for her...of will he?
1. Dressing Room

Ronnie Miller had never really considered Georgia to be a beautiful state, until she spent the summer with her dad. When she had returned to New York, after her father had passed away, Ronnie found herself missing the beaches and cool water. And the days a Julliard were nothing compared to the lazy days Ronnie had spent on the beach. Some people may have chosen upscale New York to small world Georgia, but Ronnie was never one to follow the crowd. She'd take small world Georgia over New York any day. Especially today.

Ronnie stared at herself in the full length mirror that was set up before her. She hardly recognized herself, despite the years that passed. Her curly brown hair, accented with her purple highlights, had grown several inches in the past few years. It was pulled up into a bun but allow a strand to hand by her face. Her slender figure was captured in her form fitted wedding dress. It wrapped around her chest, fitting to her curved like a glove. Her skirt fanned out by her legs, and drifted behind her into the train. Her veil was pulled behind her head for the moment. This woman looking back at Ronnie was someone else.

"You look beautiful Ronnie."

Ronnie turned to see her mother standing in the doorway behind her. She smiled. "Thanks mom."

Kim walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She wore a simple light green dress. Since Ronnie decided not to go with black for her wedding, Ronnie chose the green instead. She walked to the vanity, set up against one of the walls, and placed a small white bag on the table.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Ronnie asked.

Kim smiled. "Will asked me to bring over your present."

"He didn't." Ronnie groaned. She turned from the mirror and walked to the vanity.

"Well what did you expect him to do after he saw your present?" Kim asked.

"I'd hoped he'd at least listen to me." Ronnie murmured.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just see what he got you."

Ronnie hesitantly reached into the bag. She pulled up a medium sized velvet box. Ronnie's brow furrowed in confusion. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a leather anklet complete with several charms. Ronnie removed the anklet from the box and looked at it closer. The charms were small and silver. The first one was a volley ball. The second charm was a sea turtle. The next charm was a piano, then a music note, followed by a ring.

Ronnie smiled at the beautiful anklet.

"Do you need some help putting it on?" Kim asked.

Ronnie laughed lightly. "Probably. I'm not sure can move in this dress."

Kim laughed and took the anklet from Ronnie. Ronnie took a seat on the chair and lifted the skirt of her dress. Her mother slipped the anklet around her ankle.

"Something new." Kim said. "And my mother's veil as something old."

Ronnie lowered her dress and nodded. "Just missing borrowed and blue."

Kim held up her figure. She reached into her purse and retrieved a smaller box. "Maybe these can help."

Ronnie took the box from her mom and opened it up. Inside was a pair of small, blue sapphire earrings. Ronnie remembered seeing her mother wear them countless times growing up. They were her favorite pair.

"Mom-"

Kim held up her hand. "I wore these on my wedding day; when I married your father. They were my gift from him."

Ronnie felt her eyes tear up. "Thanks mom."

Kim placed a hand on Ronnie's shoulder. "Sweetie, I know this must be hard without your father here with you. But I know that he would think you are so beautiful and that he would have loved to walk you down the aisle."

Ronnie nodded. "I know mom. I just wish he could be here."

Kim hugged her tightly. "I know. So do I."

A sharp knock broke their talk. The door opened and Jonah peeked his head in.

"Hey, Pastor Harris sent me around to tell you, ten minutes of freedom left."

Kim chuckled. "Thank you Jonah."

Jonah ducked out of the doorway and scurried down the hall.

Kim released Ronnie and wiped her eyes. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"It's a good thing you decided not to wear makeup." Kim laughed.

Ronnie started laughing with her mother as she dried her eyes.

Kim finished drying her eyes. "Now, let's make you a married woman."


	2. Down the Aisle

Ronnie stood in the hallway near the chapel doors. She watched from the corner as Jonah set off down the aisle. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her little brother in a small tuxedo. She knew for a fact he hated wearing it, but he'd agreed to wear it nonetheless…only for her.

Kayla went next, accompanied by one of Will's Columbia friends. Her dress was strapless, and reached the floor. Kayla's dress was also the same shade as Kim's dress had been. Though Kayla didn't tell Ronnie directly, Ronnie could tell Kayla would've preferred black instead.

Blaze or rather, Galadriel rubbed Ronnie's arm. Her dress was the same style as Kayla's, only instead of green, Galadriel was wearing a light purple. Galadriel had made it her duty to mention that she resembled an Easter egg every time she wore the dress. And she had done so every hour today.

"This is it." Galadriel whispered. She quickly hugged Ronnie. "Congratulations."

Scott took Galadriel's arm. "We're up."

Galadriel hooked her arm inside Scotts. Scott took a look back at Ronnie and winked before they began down the aisle. The chapel doors closed behind them, leaving Ronnie completely alone outside the chapel.

Ronnie began thinking she should've as someone to walk her down the aisle, if only to make sure she made it. But the only men Ronnie considered were Tom Blakelee and her stepdad Ryan. And no matter how many times Ronnie thought it over; she wasn't close to any of them enough for her to have them walk her down the aisle. So, against her mother's, and Will's mother's insistence, Ronnie decided to walk down the aisle alone.

Ronnie walked up to the doors and waited. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her heart was racing a mile a minutes. Her hands gripped her bouquet tightly, unconsciously twisting it. Questions popped in and out of her mind.

_Can I do this? Am I ready to make this commitment? Is this going to work out? Will he leave me for another woman? Will I leave him for another man?_

Ronnie turned from the doors. But before she could take a single step away, she heard the familiar notes of her father's music. Her questions disappeared as the music flowed through the cracks beneath the door, filling Ronnie with strength. She smiled as she remembered the countless hours her father had spent at the piano when he thought Ronnie couldn't hear him. The hours he spent playing in the chapel when she wouldn't let him play in the house. Her fingers began to play with the notes.

As the doors opened, Ronnie took one last deep breath. She opened her eyes to the chapel full of guests. Whatever chatter had taken place had been silence as Ronnie took her first step down the aisle. She stood tall and walked with determination and grace. Her eyes roamed from side to side, taking in all the friends and family that had taken up the entire set of pews within the small church. Her few friends from high school and Julliard, Scott's friends from Columbia and town, and the small family they both had.

Suddenly the light in the chapel seemed to grow as Ronnie grew closer to the front. Ronnie looked to the front of the chapel, behind the preacher. The sun burst through the, relatively new, stain glass window magnificently. Its warmth radiated over Ronnie, filling her heart. She thought back several summers ago, where Ronnie had overheard her father and brother talking. He thought back on her father's word to Jonah, "Every time light shines through the window, I want you to know, that's me. I'm not going away."

_He's walking with me._ Ronnie thought.

Ronnie let her eyes move from the glass as she finally reached the front of the chapel. She turned to awe-struck fiancé and smiled.

Will smiled back and took her right arm. He leaned down barely and whispered. "You looked beautiful, Ronnie."

Ronnie felt her cheeks warm.

As the music ended, Pastor Harris raised his hand. "Please be seated."

Ronnie heard the old benches creak as the guests took their seats. She tried to hide her giggle. Will squeezed her hand.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here in the house of the Lord to witness this blessed union of these two young lovers." Pastor Harris began. "However, before we begin this ceremony, I ask we all remember those who could not be with on this joyous occasion."

The chapel was silent.

"Love is one of the greatest blessings that God gave us as his children. The ability to look beyond ourselves, and care for someone with all our heart and mind. When we love, we see things other people do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the qualities which make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know inner beauty. And to be loved is to be seen, and known, as we are known to no other. One who loves us, gives us a unique gift: a piece of ourselves, but a piece that only they could give us." Pastor Harris began.

"We who love, can look at each other's life and say, "I touched his life," or, "I touched her life," just as an artist might say, "I touched this canvas." "Those brushstrokes in the comer of this magnificent mural, those are mine. I was a part of this life, and it is a part of me." Marriage is to belong to each other through a unique and diverse collaboration, like two threads crossing in different directions, yet weaving one tapestry together."

_Or notes to a song._ Ronnie thought.

"Today, we gather in this church to witness the most sacred promise known to God and man. The promise that William and Veronica have chosen to make." Pastor Harris said. "And with the exchange of their vows and rings, we witness their first step in their union."

Ronnie released Will's arm and passed her bouquet to Galadriel, taking his ring at the same time. Will turned to Scott and took Ronnie's ring. They turned to face each other again.

Will took Ronnie's left hand into his right. He looked directly into Ronnie's eyes and he spoke. "Ronnie, from the first moment we talked, I knew you were different. You tried to show yourself as a loner and made every effort to hold yourself back. But as you showed me glimpses of who you really were, I couldn't help but want to see the real you.

"And you showed me someone with a deep passion, and caring heart toward others. You showed me someone you set others above herself. You showed me someone who thought with her mind and with her heart. Someone with a great talent, and who wanted to share it with the world. And the more time I spent with that young woman, the more I found myself falling in love with her.

"So I make this promise to you, Veronica Lindsay Miller, to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. As your friend, your lover, your confidant, and your husband. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Will finished. He slipped the diamond ring onto Ronnie's finger.

Ronnie took a deep breath before she began, praying she wouldn't start crying. "Will, you first showed me a conceded and arrogant young man. But you showed me who lay beneath the façade. You showed me someone who carried a pain alone, longer than anyone should have to carry. You showed me someone who dared to love with everything they had. You showed me beauty that I would have overlooked on my own. You taught me how to accept the mistakes of others, and to move forward. You showed me someone who dared to be themselves. You taught me how to be myself. And by doing so, I found myself falling in love with him.

"So I promise you, William Thomas Blakelee, to accept the faults we both have. To share the joy and pain of life's journey. To be your friend, your enemy, your lover, and your wife. I will stand by your side in the darkest moments, and laugh with you in the lightest. I will never abandon you and turn you out to the cold world. I will always welcome you with open arms and an open heart. I will cherish every moment I have been blessed to share with you. And with you, I will live my life from this day on." Ronnie finished. She slipped the gold band onto Will's figure.

"Veronica and William, by the vows you have shared and the rings you have exchanged, you have taken the first step into a sacred union. Do you accept the blessings and adversities that shall and will cross into your lives?" Pastor Harris asked.

"We do." They answered in unison.

Pastor Harris nodded. "William Thomas Blakelee, do you take Veronica Lindsay Miller, as your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you depart?"

Will nodded. "I do.

"And do you, Veronica Lindsay Miller, take William Thomas Blakelee, as your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death you depart?" Pastor Harris asked.

Ronnie smiled. "I do."

"Then in the house of God and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Pastor Harris said. "You may kiss the bride."

Will released Ronnie's hands and lifted her veil from her face. His hand gently pulled Ronnie toward him. Ronnie closed her eyes and her lips met Will's. Her right hand held his shoulder as his arm came around her waist.

They parted quickly, smiling at each other. Will took Ronnie's left hand into his right and they turned to face the guests. Ronnie retrieved her bouquet from Galadriel.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Blakelee." Pastor Harris said.

The small church burst into a thunderous applause. Ronnie laughed as she heard Jonah's loud whistling echoed through the chapel.

With a gentle tug from Will, they walked down the aisle.


	3. Reception

The reception was held at Blakelee Manor, without the tent. It had taken several days for the back gardens to looks this magnificent. And despite Will's mother's insistence, Ronnie stayed up with the boys to put the finishing touches. But it was completely worth it.

The trees were decorated with small lanterns that hung from wires. Streams of purple and green sheer hung from the trees, creating an overhang. The tables were draped in green and purple satin, set up around the hard wood flooring. Purple and white Lisianthus' rose out of bell curved trumpet vases.

The Blakelee brought out their piano and placed it in the center of the music arrangement. Five violins, three cellos, four flutes, and five clarinets joined the arrangement. The music was classical, with a variety of more modern classics added.

Ronnie sat at the center of the bridal table, with Will at her right. Galadriel was to her left, along with Kayla. Then sat her mother and stepfather. To Will's right sat Scott, Jason, his mother and father. Megan had requested to sit with the other guests and Jonah had asked to sit with the other kids. The entire guest assembly was eating by now, laughing amongst themselves. Some were even dancing on the floor.

Ronnie loved that everyone was enjoying the reception, but she couldn't help but miss her father even more. She could see him mingling with the other guests, laughing at the table by her side, or even playing the piano. He would do it just to see her smile.

Suddenly Will's hand covered her hand. Ronnie turned to look at him. Will wasn't smiling. His brow was furrowed with concern. He leaned in closer. "Are you alright?"

Ronnie nodded. "I just miss my dad."

"Me too." Will answered.

Then someone took over the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will now share their first dance."

Ronnie and Will turned to see Will's father holding the mic. Will turned back to Ronnie, trying to hide his smirk. "Don't want to disappoint do we?"

Ronnie shook her head.

Will rose from his chair, taking Ronnie's hand with him. They walked hand in hand to the center of the dance floor. Will swung his arm out, sending Ronnie out first onto the dance floor. Will lightly tugged her back into his arms and they began to dance. The pianist began playing a slow and steady version of Luther Vandross' _'Here and Now'_.

Ronnie laid her head against Will's chest and closed her eyes. Her left hand held onto Will's upper arm. Her right hand remained in Will's left hand as he led. His right hand lay on her waist, holding her close to him. He rested his head against hers as they danced. Will released Ronnie's waist and gentle pushed her under his arm, spinning her out. He pulled her back into his arms and they continued to dance.

"You're a good dancer." Will whispered.

Ronnie smiled. "And you're a liar."

"You're also the prettiest one here." Will continued.

"And now I know you're lying." Ronnie said. She lifted her head form his shoulder.

"No…but I am obligated to say it now." Will smiled.

Ronnie smirked and hit his arm. "How charming."

"That's why you married me." Will said.

Ronnie arched a brow. "Is that why? I thought it was for the perfect mansion and money."

"Classy." Will replied.

"That's me." Ronnie smiled.

Will chuckled. He leaned down, touching their foreheads. Ronnie titled her head up, closing the gap to kiss him.

The guests began applauding as the song lead up to the end. Ronnie and Will pulled away. Will turned Ronnie in his arms and lowered her to the ground. Ronnie had not expected his move, and held onto his arm tightly, but she laughed. Will smiled, bringing her back to her feet. In the crowd someone whistled and laughed.

"That wasn't very nice." Ronnie said.

"Maybe not, but you held on for dear life." Will joked.

"Only because I thought you would drop me." Ronnie replied.

Will touched her forehead again. "Would I drop you?"

"You have several times." Ronnie stated.

Will sighed and shook his head.

They stopped swaying as the pianist brought the song to a close. The guests clapped as Ronnie and Will made their way back to their table. The guests took to the dance floor and the music began once more.

Ronnie took her seat. Will gently pushed her chair into the table. As Will took hold of his chair, Megan strolled up to the table.

"Ronnie, may I ask for a dance from your husband?" she asked.

Ronnie smiled. "Oh, I don't know Megan; I'm not too good with sharing."

Megan laughed. "Not even with your new sister-in-law?"

Ronnie faked thinking it over." Well, I guess I can let you. Only cause your family."

Megan smiled. "Thank you. I'll have him back soon."

Ronnie smiled. Will gave her a wave as he walked off with his sister back onto the dance floor. She watched as they melted into the crowd.

A light tap came to her shoulder. Ronnie turned to see Jonah by her side. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I didn't think you danced?" Ronnie said.

"I don't, but I think I can make an exception today." Jonah replied.

"Well, in that case," Ronnie took Jonah's hand. "lead the way."

Jonah pulled Ronnie from her chair out onto the dance floor. Jonah took her hand and placed his hand above her waist. Ronnie placed her hand on his shoulder and let him lead. As they danced, Ronnie couldn't help but laugh as she danced with her little brother. Jonah wasn't the best dancer, but he was trying for her, and Ronnie couldn't have asked for more.

"Just for the record, if things don't work out for you and Will, I'll be here in a heartbeat to set him straight." Jonah said.

Ronnie laughed. "He's certainly going have a lot to man up when that happens."

Jonah nodded. "You got that right. No guy, no matter how cool he is, dumps my sister without facing my wrath."

Ronnie pulled her brother in for a hug. "Thanks Jonah."

"Okay, okay…can I go now?" he asked

Ronnie laughed again. "Okay you can go. Thanks for the dance."

"You're welcome." Jonah said as he darted off into the crowd.

Ronnie made her way off the dance floor. She looked around at all the guests enjoying themselves. Will was still out on the floor, but Ronnie couldn't see him. Ronnie took the chance to escape the reception…just for a little while, since no one was looking for her.

Ronnie slipped behind the hedges and walked down across the lawn toward the seaside. Ronnie walked along the same trail she and Will had taken several years ago, the day Will told her of his younger brother.

She walked down the dock to the pavilion. She walked to the far end and sat on the ground. Ronnie leaned against the pillar. She looked out at the sea. The sun glistened across the waves, lighting up the water's surface.

Suddenly Ronnie felt the air had been sucked out of her chest. She was suffocating.

"You wouldn't believe the story I just heard." Will called. His footsteps echoed across the dock.

Ronnie smiled. "What's it about?"

"It's about a bride. During her reception she, somehow, managed to sneak past every guest, her family, and her husband. Completely unnoticed." Will explained.

Ronnie nodded. "Wow. It must've been some reception if she could get away from everyone."

Will walked around the pillar. "Must've been."

Ronnie stared out at the water.

"Why'd you leave, Ronnie?" Will asked.

Ronnie swallowed. "I just…I had to get away for a little bit."

Will arched toward Ronnie. "Ronnie?"

"I didn't picture my wedding this way." Ronnie said. "Before that summer, I always thought I'd get married in New York. And walk down the aisle with my dad. With this grand reception. I never imagined having my wedding in a small town, where the guests are too cramped in the small church, walk down the aisle by myself, and know only twenty people at the reception."

Will lowered his head. Ever since he'd told his parents that he and Ronnie were getting married, his mother had taken over everything. And much to Will's dismay, Ronnie didn't stop her. When it had come to choosing anything related to the wedding, Ronnie had only voiced her opinion on her dress, the location, and the colors. His mother had taken over everything else. Will had tried to talk to her about it, but Ronnie had…almost shut down.

Will moved around the pillar and sat down by Ronnie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him. Ronnie leaned into Will's chest and cried. As Ronnie cried against his chest, Will knew that it wasn't the wedding that Ronnie was upset about, but who wasn't at the wedding.

"I know a young woman, who had a wild side. She dressed in dark clothes and did everything she could to drive her mom up the wall." Will began.

Ronnie gave a small laugh.

"Then one summer, her mom shipped her and her brother down here to be with her dad. But what she didn't know was that would be the last summer she spent with her dad. So as the summer went by, she started to spend every moment she could with her dad, even into the winter. And when her dad passed away, she got up in front of a town full of people she didn't know, and shared with them everything her father had taught her." Will continued. "Time went by and she got engaged. But on her wedding day, she could only think of the person who wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. She missed the biggest man in her life. But she forgot that he was in the church that she was married in. And that light that shinned through that window he built…that him as she walked down the aisle."

Ronnie smiled. "You tell good stories."

"The true ones are the best kinds." Will said. "Even if they're not the happiest."

"He would've loved to be here." Ronnie said.

Will nodded. "Yeah he would. At the altar he would've looked me in the eyes and said 'no funny business'. "

Ronnie smiled wide and chucked. "He probably would've danced uncoordinated, spinning us around and around."

"Probably would've helped decorate my truck too." Will said.

Ronnie laughed. "Probably."

"So what do you say we go back there, and tell them what kind of man that's missing?" Will suggested.

Ronnie thought for a moment. Then she nodded. Will rose first, and with her hands in his, he helped Ronnie to her feet. With his arm around her waist and Ronnie's arm around his back, they walked back toward the reception area.


	4. Toats

Luckily, no one but Will had noticed that Ronnie was missing, so returning to their table was quick and discrete. Will grabbed the microphone and brought it to their table. He tapped the mic and cleared his throat. The music stopped playing and the guests looked toward the table.

"Um…excuse me, everyone. I know its tradition for others to make a speech, but the bride would like to make a special speech." Will explained. He passed the mic to Ronnie and sat down beside her.

"Hello everyone. I know someone else should be giving a speech, but I'm not exactly a traditional girl." Ronnie smiled. Several guests laughed. "For those here who are unaware, my father, Steven Miller, passed away several years ago, and couldn't be with us today. He was a classical pianist, who taught me all that I know, and gave me the passion to be like him. The song that I walked down the aisle…that was his song.

"My dad was married to my mom for a good amount of years, and although they divorced, there was never a moment where love wasn't with them." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I used to be angry with my dad over their separation, but as I spent his last summer here, with him, he shared something with me that I plan on keeping for the rest of my life.

"In a letter, my dad wrote to me, he explained that live is a fragile thing in life." Ronnie swallowed back the tears. "Somehow I don't think I can explain what he said so I'll just quote my father's words. 'I want you to know that I still believe in the gift of love. I want you to believe in it too. You deserve that in your life, for nothing is more fulfilling than love itself. Love is fragile. And we're not always making the best mistakes. We just muddle through and do the best we can to hope this fragile thing survives by all odds'. And although my dad couldn't be here, I know that he was watching today." Ronnie wiped the tears from her eyes. "And that because of him," she turned to Will. "and this man right here. I do believe in the gift of love."

Ronnie caught her mother's teary nod.

Ronnie to a deep breath, but she could find the words to close her speech. Will rose from his seat and wrapped his arm around Ronnie's shoulder. He raised his glass. "To Steve Miller."

A chorus of glasses and vows rose. "Steve Miller."

Will set his glass down and took the mic from Ronnie. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie and rubbed her back.

"You did good, Ronnie." Will said.

Ronnie smiled.

"Ronnie." Ronnie turned to see Susan standing behind her chair. "That was a beautiful speech. You're father would be very proud."

"Thank you." Ronnie said.

Tom came up to the couple. "That was a magnificent speech Ronnie. You've done your father proud little lady?"

Ronnie laughed.

"But I don't mean to be pushy, but if the two of you expect to make it outta her, you better head out now." Tom explained.

"Just, one last thing before we go." Ronnie said. She grabbed her bouquet and ran around the table. Ronnie picked up the microphone once more.

"Attention all single gals out there…it's time for the bouquet toss, so get on the dance floor. Parents keep all children away from the dance floor as cases of injury has been reported due to the bouquet toss." Ronnie explained.

The crowd laughed and cleared the dance floor. All the single female guests gathered on the dance floor. Ronnie turned her back to the girls. She winked as Will before she tossed the bouquet. Ronnie swung her arms up over her head and released her bouquet. The bouquet flew through the air toward the crowd of raving women. Ronnie turned around in time to see Galadriel catch the bouquet. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. Ronnie laughed as the crowd burst into applause.

Will came up to Ronnie's side and grabbed her hand. They started running through the back gardens toward his truck. The guests waved and cheered as they watch the bride and groom leave the reception.

Will's truck had been decorated with window markers, toilet paper, and stickers. There were drawings of turtles, fishes, and other marine animals all over the windows. Someone had written their names on the passenger and driver door windows and 'Just Married' on the back window. Toilet paper was tied to the antenna and smaller mirrors on the truck doors.

Will opened the passenger door and helped Ronnie into the truck, being careful not to shut her dress in the door. He jogged around the truck and climbed into the cab. The engine roared to life. Will threw the truck into gear and started to drive down the dirt road.

Ronnie rolled down her window and leaned out. She waved as they grew further and further from the reception. She could see her mother and brother waving to her. Ronnie blew them each a kiss before she slipped back into the truck. Ronnie scooted over to Will's side and leaned against him. Will brought his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"So Mrs. Blakelee, what do you think of…a secluded lighthouse down in Florida." Will asked.

"I don't know Mr. Blakelee, who's going to be there?" Ronnie replied.

"Just you and me." Will answered.

Ronnie nodded, faking thought. "I suppose that could work…but I don't know what my husband would think."

"Well we'll just have to keep it a secret." Will laughed.

Ronnie smiled and kissed Will's cheek.


	5. Author's Note

okay i know the ending sucks...but my brain died so thats the ending so far...and i'm now out of ideas of last song fic...if you have any ideas, please tell me. thanks for reading


End file.
